Connectors or couplings comprising quick-release mechanisms for attaching hoses and other types of conduits are known. Such connectors typically comprise a male coupling component which is connected to a first conduit and a female coupling component which is connected to a second conduit, wherein the male coupling component can be rapidly inserted into and rapidly withdrawn from the female coupling component.
A disadvantage of using a conventional quick-release connector to attach a pair of conduits is that the conduits may become inadvertently twisted, tangled or kinked due to the inability of the connector to permit the rotation of one conduit with respect to the other conduit. Of course, this may hinder the displacement of fluids or other materials through the conduits.
In view of the drawbacks of using a conventional connector to attach a pair of conduits, there exists a need for a quick-release connector for a releasably attaching a pair of conduits, wherein the connector includes a swivel that permits free rotation between the conduits.